


Atv special: meet the personel

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Doom (Video Games), Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: one shot of the personel at atv





	Atv special: meet the personel

(the show starts with the camera showing the entrance of the new clamp tower, then Megatens appears)

"Oh hello there, i didn't see you, hi Arcane Tv, My name is Megatens and this is meet the personnel.

(Megatens,24,Lead Member of the personnel,free time theorist)

"Hi, im Megatens, i'm a robot, i work at the new clamp center, i was created by Strange Mertens in the mid 2000s, as a collaboration with the center and Mecha corps, i once worked as a guide until i had the idea to visit the old tower and here we are, me as a leader of a group of researchers, let me show my office.

(megatens enters the center and sees the inside)

"Cool,huh".

(Megatens is next to a door)

"And here's my office, lets go" 

(Mega opens the door, showing Raymond Jones and Terry working).

"These people are my friends and also members,Raymond!"

"Waasup!"

(Raymond Jones,25,2nd member of the personnel,cool bro).

"Raymond Jones's my name and being cool is my game, i work here as part of the theories, i met Megatens at the pokemon conference when i was showing my 6 charizards, when he told about the gremlin attacks in 1990, i was like:Damn and we became friends.

"Mega,remember that time when we dress up as LFMAO"

"that was a dark age for me"

"excuse me but who's that creepy orange haired boy using that computer?"

"That's Terry Daniels, our 3rd and recent member!"

"is that...the man who started the gruesome attack in battery drive"

"shhh,don't talk to that about this in front of him...Say hello to the camera"

(Terry slowly looks at the camera with his known death stare, but his expression changes to curiosity)

"What is that?"

"It's a camera, its for recording things"

"oh,Hello camera"

(Terry Daniels/Terr La'dans,666 years old(28 in human years),Living legend,Killing machine,Defective icon of sin).

"Hi...I'm Terr La'Dans also known as Terry Daniels, i came to earth because the demons who created me sent me to this place sealed in this human form because they told me that i was a rejection, but..i never thought that humans did not get scared of me when i arrived, then a random human told me about that New york was the 2nd city of monsters, and about my name..i mispelled Teddy Daniels, but i prefer Terry,people including Raymond, call me a living legend, why?, i kicked some gremlin's ass"

"that's right,he did it"

"ermm, apart from being a legend, i'm good at programming and i can reveal my true form and also turn in 4 monsters"

"Baron of hell,Cacodemon,Marauder,Imp and Archville"

"Thanks Raymond, so that's me"·

(Megatens is walking around in his office)

"Well,well, so this is my desk, neat and clean, and this was my board filled with weird stuff, and that over there that has the flaming shirt design from the early 2000s, that's Raymond's desk"

(Mega sees a framed picture hanging on the wall)

"This was..our enemy, the brain gremlin, also known as brain, back from the dead in the circa 1990,Terry was his worst nightmare..until someone i know killed him for once and for all, look at him, looking angry and showing the middle finger at us, those were good times"

(now the camera shows Mega and his friends walking down the streets with his friends)

"as you can see, New york city had many monster attacks through the ages, i mean ghost attacks, giant monsters and even alien attacks!, obviously you frequently encounter aliens"

"Yo mega, we can show that chinese restaurant..."

"that one!"

(now the gang is at the chinese restaurant)

"Yes, we used to eat here, this is where we showed chinese food to Terr for the first time"

"ah Mega, it's you"  
"hi mr.wu"

"you bring your friends too!"

"we are recording a special program"

"oh, Herro thele"

"hi, we are the camera guys"

(Suddenly two men in black appear)

"Halt, Mr wu you're under arrest for health violations on unlicensed alien dish"

"not you guys again!, well, here's agent G and one of her pals"

"wait, are they recording me?"

"G get focused on our mission"

"Unlicensed alien fish..what the hell is that"

"space lobsters?"

"and by the way...where's Terry"

(terry comes out of the kitchen doors, feeling queasy)

"here it is, he looks like edgar"

"shut up Raymond"

"Terr..did you eat that spikey lobster alien?"

"urghh"

(Megatens is now outside of the restaurant, seeing Terry throwing up at the distance)

"he ate that space lobster and now he's sick...is everything okay?”

“well Mega, it seems that Terry is throwing up some blue-ish stuff”

“damn it”

(Agent G,30 years old,woman in black)

“in all my years, i never saw that being do such horrible things, he ripped one of my partner’s head and threw it to me…,i dont know why that pile of metal and his stupid friend had this...on their team!, I mean, that killing machine had made an absolutely bloodied carnage at the MIB HQ!”.

“ah yes,the battery attack!”

(Mega and his friends are near at the burger king,Terry is wearing a shock blanket)

“Stay calm my Demonic friend, we will get you some cinnamon melts or a cheese burger, or something else to cover that awful taste of aliens..

“Kerb…”

“Kerb is not here right now, but you’ll see him later”

“Hi guys!”

“Argh!”

“Edwin, not you again!”

(Edwin looks at the camera)

“what is this?”

“it’s...a camera, megatens told me that is used to record things”

(Edwin,Disguised Space cockroach,Kerb’s brother)

“these group of fellas are just adorable, except that one, he’s Terry-ble”

“Really?”

“what?I can't do puns?”

“you can...but not in that way”

(later, the personnel are in a building, Terry is drinking a coke)

“Glad that he’s ok…”

(Megatens noticed some men in black)

“these guys again?!, did the planets aligned for this bull-”

(Megatens noticed Kerb in his human disguise)

“oh..Hey Terry is that your friend after the battery drive attack?”

“Kerb?”

“here he is..act normal, please don't kill anyone..”

(Terry turned into his icon of sin form)

“fine…”

“Hey Kerb!”

“Terry!”

(Kerb,disguised space cockroach,Edwin’s brother,man in black)

“So this is Terry’s friend...,”

“Say hello to the camera,Kerb!”

“Shut your mouth!”

“Well,Kerb is not in the mood for some human interaction, we should leave him alone”

“look kerb, its a camera”

“I'm not Stupid”

“Me and Kerb became friends after the carnage I have done, but we have things in common, we are threats disguised as humans!, but we do not share the same complexes, he has an inferiority complex and I had a severe fear of rejection”.

“You made best friends with a pest who wanted to take a mini galaxy that was carried by a cat?”

“what did you call me?”

“a pest,that what you are”

“ come here you pile of dead meat”

(kerb grabs the camera and kills him, the camera shuts off)

“Oh no!, Kerb just killed the cameraman!”

“don't worry,we have some replacements..there and there,here’s ya go!”

“thank you man!”

(the camera turns on to reveal that kerb was gone, Mega and Terr are still there)

“That’s kerb,sorry about that”

“He was nice to me when I had that mental breakdown,sometimes we spend the day together…”

(Mega and his gang are outside,Terr is smoking and raymond is looking at the phone)

“Were are not always hunky dory, we always have to face present day problems, Terr is the one that suffers more, everyone says what is Terry Daniels, but no one says how’s Terry Daniels”

“you’re right Mega, ain’t easy being an icon of sin”

“You got it Raymond, that remind me of the time when Terry tried acid for the first time”

“oh,don’t tell it on tv!”

“i’ll begin, so my creator is the one who gives the good stuff to Terry, and the good stuff is you guessed it:drugs, strange gave to him acid, which this modified acid that she has is 4 times stronger than a regular lsd, by the way back to his house, he sat on his sofa and turns on the tv to watch a movie, and then he tried the acid,and thus begun the trip”.

“oh no”

“the bad thing is that if you take the strange acid and watch a movie at the same time, you’ll to a hell of a ride, Terry was the unfortunate one who do this, and that channel that he was watching was showing that film from the 2000s called:the cell”

“Megatens please…”

“So he began to tripping balls as he wandered through the rusty halls of the cell, which by the way it seems that the trip had mixed his frustrations on it, hours later, i found him in an alley running away, then he stopped and fell to the ground, he had a huge injury in his forehead but his rejected seal remained intact,so i carried him to his house”

“glad it ended!”

“there’s more, i asked him what the hell happened, he told me that he went to a strange place, he punched a child, got his innards removed, he headbutted a demon and he got killed by the demon king at the end , i saw the movie,i knew what he was talking about”

“That was a Cell of a ride!”

“Oh c’mon Raymond!”

“And if you are asking, what’s Terr’s frustrations, well he’s frustrated about his fears, his emotions,his merciless killings, his sexuality..”

“Sexuality?!, what the hell are you talking about!?”

“oh, sorry about that..i never mean to”

“Are you going to tell me about my sexuality in front of tv?!”

“Calm down Terry, i don't want to tell them that, look at me, even im a programmed male im sexless!, and how about you Raymond?”

“I'm going to die virgin anyways”

“See Terry, we are just sexless people!”

“yes, well I don't have a sexuality either..why were we talking about this?”

“Dude, you never noticed that no one asked how are you?”

“Everyone asks me that, what are you talking about?”

“ah,nevermind, but, telling me that you punched a child would represent your unleashed frustration on emotions and merciless kills, and about the demon king...maybe it's your repressed feelings towards kerb after what happened?”

“what the fuck are you saying?,save your weird-ass theories for later, tin-head!”

“Mega,you forget the part when Terry got a sleep paralysis after the acid trip. he told me that some white arms hugged him”

“Ah yes..”

(The gang is at some laser rave party)

“Wooow, the best part of this is the party!”

“this is way better than karaoke”

(the camera shows a young woman wearing a purple sweater dancing randomly)

“Hey that’s my creator!: strange mertens!”

“She’s doing the stage diving thing!”

(strange does the stage diving maneuver but she falls to the ground)

“She got used to that”

(now the gang is at central park)

“Well, that’s our little tour with our lives and disgraces from us, see ya and thanks!”


End file.
